I Want to Live, Not Just Survive
by storyofeden
Summary: This is a collection of ONESHOTS. Some Sabriel, Some Destiel. Some happy. Some Sad. Enjoy.
1. Candy

**The following stories are a collection of oneshots. Some are Dean/Castiel. Some are Sam/Gabriel. Some are happy. Some are sad. None are connected to each others. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sam was running. From what, he didn't know, but he was running nonetheless. At the end of a hallway lined with nothing but boarded up doors, he finally saw what he was looking for: an open door, located directly in front of him at the end of the hallway.<p>

He entered the room, closed and locked the door behind him, then doubled over, breathing deeply, which only lead to a bout of chest-wrenching coughing.

"Hello Sammy."

He stood and looked towards the voice. In front of him, kneeling on the foot of a bed, was perhaps his least favorite person ever, Gabriel.

If he was being honest, Sam didn't really mind Gabriel. All in all, he was pretty okay, but killing Dean four hundred times? That was too far. He still couldn't listen to Asia without cringing.

"I told you to call me Sam. Only Dean can call me Sammy."

"Alright. Alright. Sam." The angel sighed. "Look. Stop hating me okay? I didn't really kill Dean that many times. I wouldn't actually do that to you. Besides, you learned something. And that Japanese Nut-Cracker sketch was just funny. Even you have to admit that."

Sam smirked despite himself. That was the thing about Gabriel. He never failed to make him laugh.

Gabriel held up a bag of Pop Rocks. "Want some?"

"Sure." But before Sam has a chance to reach for them, he quickly pours the whole packet in his own mouth. He raised an eyebrow.

Somewhere, in the back of Sam's mind he heard, "Challenge Accepted."

Sam wrapped his hand around the back of Gabriel's neck and brought his mouth down to meet the angel's. There was no build up, no slow lead in. The kiss was open and wet, and the Pop Rocks added a tingly feeling that, truthfully, probably would have been there anyway.

When it was over, Sam stepped back. All Pop Rocks were gone. Silence ensued.

"So…" Gabirel reached into his pocket. "Pixie Stick?"

Sam grinned, then damn near tackled him on the bed.

* * *

><p>Sam woke with a start. He wiped the drool from his face, and worked the kinks out of his back.<p>

"Ay, nice to see you awake." Dean said, leaning over a book of some sort, which was odd.

"Yeah, Sammy, nice to see you…awake."

Sam nearly choked on air. Why was Gabriel here?

"Gabriel just came by to help us out with something. I was gonna wake you up. But, well, I didn't."

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm helping."

"Uh…sure…" He managed to choke out.

Gabriel pulled a Pixie Stick from his pocket and raised his eyebrows. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Pixie stick?"


	2. Christmas Movies

Prompt: It's Christmas, but instead of terrorizing carolers with a flamethrowing, robotic Santa, Gabriel is spending the holiday snuggled up under a blanket, watching Christmas classics with Sam.

* * *

><p>Bobby was spending the Holidays with one of his exes. The fourth one maybe? Or the sixth. Whichever, he couldn't remember.<p>

Dean was out with Cas, supposedly teaching him to shoot a gun. He couldn't help but think that it was a really lame euphemism.

Which left Sam, alone, as he almost always was on Christmas.

So here he was, sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. Unfortunately, it was Christmas, which meant absolutely nothing was on TV at the moment. He continued to flip through the channels, stopping momentarily, then going on. Over and over again.

Gabriel stood behind the couch, watching Sam watch TV. He was one of the few from Heaven that liked the magical movie box. Most of the Angels passed it off as just another "mud monkey" creation. Perhaps what he found most fascinating was the sheer volume of human psychology stuffed into one episode of a series. Of course, he would never admit that. He had a persona to keep up.

"Stop there. I like this one," he said softly, causing Sam to jump, then still. Gabriel walked to the front of the couch and sat down beside him, perhaps a little closer than necessary.

"Oh…hey Gabriel," Sam sighed. "You here to bust my balls? Yes. I'm alone. On Christmas. It's a laugh riot."

Gabriel let a small smile grace his face. Even angsty-Sam was cute. As much as he tried to be the joker and the funny one and the sarcastic one, he was a very mellow person. No one would believe it, but it was true.

"Is this what you wanted to watch?" Sam put South Park on and practically threw the remote to the angel.

To Sam's surprise, Gabriel didn't have a snarky comment to come back with. He merely grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, wrapped it around him, and cuddled into the couch. Then he changed the channel from South Park to Holiday Inn. HE gently set the remote on the coffee table. Still, he remained quiet.

"What? No retort? No…no…assbutt come back?" Sam needed Gabriel to be…well, Gabriel.

"Shh," was all he replied with. "This is one of my favorites."

"I've never even heard of it. What—"

"Shh," Gabriel said again. "Just watch the Christmas movie."

Sam finally settled in and simply watched the movie. At one particularly moving part, Gabriel leaned into Sam, his head on the larger man's shoulder. In return, Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel.

Maybe it was Christmas. Maybe it was the fact that Gabriel wasn't terrorizing Carolers with a flamethrowing, robotic Santa Claus. Maybe…it just felt right.

Whatever it was, neither moved until they'd finished Holiday Inn, It's a Wonderful Life, and some cheesy Hallmark film.

As the last movie finished, Sam could here Gabriel's soft snores. Which was weird, cause Angels didn't need to sleep. Although, he remembered reading something about how angels moved towards more human tendencies when they felt strong emotion.

Sam grinned, touched. "Merry Christmas, Gabriel."

Bobby was off with one of his exes. Dean was out with Cas.

And Sam…was right where he wanted to be.


	3. Condoms & Mistletoe

Prompt 1: Cas finds a handful of Condoms.

Prompt 2: Sam and Gabriel end up under the mistletoe.

* * *

><p>Sam and Gabriel were standing in Bobby's kitchen, snickering. Dean rolled his eyes; this couldn't be good.<p>

Gabriel snapped his fingers.

"Hey Cas?" Sam tried awful hard to keep a straight face. "You got anything in your pockets?"

At this, Cas tilted his head to one side, quizzically, and reached into the pocket of his trench coat. Pulling it out, he looked at his hand. Several foil packets were now in his possession.

Cas looked at Dean. "Dean? What are…Cun-Dumbs? And, why does it say that they are 'Apple Pie Flavored'?"

Dean gave the two jokesters and look that could kill.

"Those are…uh. Well, Cas. When two people love each other very much—"

"They have sex, Dean. I know that much."

This caused Dean to blush bright red.

Gabriel sighed. "Little brother. They're condoms. You put it on your...Um. You're lollipop. So that when you have sex and the…sugar rush happens, you're…marshmallow cream won't get everywhere. It'll stay in the condom."

Sam was full out laughing at this point. Dean didn't find it the least bit funny. He pulled Cas in and whispered something in his ear, which caused Sam and Gabriel to exchange knowing looks.

"We're…ah…gonna go do some…research. You too have fun!" Dean grabs his angel's hand and rushes up the stairs.

Sam and Gabriel double over laughing. There is very little funnier than an awkward Dean and a clueless Cas. That was one of the few things the two of them could agree on.

"I'm sorry," Sam started. "But lollipop? Sugar rush? Marshmallow cream?"

Gabriel shrugged and hoped he wasn't blushing. "Well I can't exactly use cock, orgasm, and cum, now can I?"

He'd done it intentionally. To see how Sam reacted to him saying those words. Damn, but Gabriel would literally give up sweets to hear Sam say them. The human hid it well, but Gabriel could see how it rattled him.

Success…

Sam's phone buzzed in his pocket, startling them both.

He checked the text message, reading aloud. "Look up, jerk."

Both men did as told.

Mistletoe.

"Shit…" was the first thing Sam said after a few moments.

"What?" Gabriel asked, hoping he sounded nonchalant. "It's just mistletoe. You aren't afraid of a little smoochie-poo, are you?"

Normally, Sam wouldn't have admitted it. But a "smoochie-poo" from Gabriel was only the start of what he wanted. Every time he saw the damned angel, he had wet dreams for weeks. Not only was it starting to grate his nerves, but hiding his morning boner was getting increasingly difficult.

"I'm not afraid, Gabriel," Sam whispered as he leaned in to kiss him, cupping his cheek. It was a simple open-mouthed kiss; but it was one full of promise.


	4. Snow

Prompt: Sam finds himself knee-deep in snow.

* * *

><p>Sam hated Christmas. Sure, he could blame it on his dad never being around. Or his crappy childhood. Or the fact that Santa was kind of terrifying. No, Sam hated Christmas because it usually meant he was alone.<p>

Any other time of the year, he could be alone. But Christmas…got to him.

So while Dean and Cas were holed up in their crappy motel in the middle of nowhere watching sappy Hallmark movies, Sam quietly left them alone and went for a walk in the woods located behind the building.

The snow was about a foot deep, which really wasn't bad. There had been times when even he had trouble walking, and his legs were…long, to put it simply. He had always liked forests. It was nice to be surrounded by things that were taller than her was.

Snow started to fall again, so Sam leaned up against a large tree to take it all in. It was beautiful, really. But then, so were houses decorated with lights, and Holiday cookies. Beautiful didn't mean it wasn't tacky, freezing cold, or nauseating.

Sam sighed. He hated Christmas.

"Oh would you just shut up!"

He looked up to find Gabriel standing in front of him, his hands on his hips.

"What do you want? Besides, I didn't say anything." Sam huffed. He was not in the mood for pranks.

"Not out loud, no. But I could hear your thoughts plenty loud. You were practically screaming them at me."

Sam paused. "Hey Gabriel? I thought an Angel could only tap into a certain human at a time. Which means that you were listening—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So I was listening to you. I maybe care about you a little bit okay?"

Gabriel was one of the more skillful liars Sam knew, but he still couldn't fool him.

Sam grinned and walked towards Gabriel, cornering him against a particularly hard tree. "Only a little, huh?"

Not one to turn down a challenge, Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Sam was the one with his back to the tree, the angel pressed in close to him.

He shivered, and it wasn't from the temperature.

"You wanna know just how little?" Gabriel kissed Sam, then shrugged. "See? Nada."

Sam reached down to cup a hand between the angel's legs. Then he leaned in and whispered, "I think you're lying, Gabriel."

"Dammit." They kissed again. Gabriel backed away from Sam and smiled. "Don't say I never gave you anything, Sammy."

Sam grinned. He loved Christmas.


	5. Christmas Presents

Prompt: They all exchange Christmas Presents.

* * *

><p>"Wait, explain it one more time?" Dean asked.<p>

They were all sitting around Bobby's kitchen table. No one knew exactly where Bobby was, but none of them really cared. Gabriel's arm was wrapped around Sam's shoulders. Every so often, Sam would give look at Gabriel with a twinkle in his eyes, like his boyfriend held the world in the palm of his hand. Cas had his head lying gently on Dean's shoulders. Deans hand was resting on Cas's knee.

To be honest, they looked like a fucking Christmas card. They all knew that. None would admit it.

"Jeez, Dean." Gabriel responded. "Are you dumb?"

Sam snickered, "He is, you know."

Cas sighed and lifted his head. "For Christmas, we're going to exchange letters with our significant others."

"Yeah," Sam again. "That way we're not spending money we don't have at the last minute to come up with really lame gifts, while these jerks work their freakin' angel magic and make us look bad. It may sound…untraditional. But I like it."

"I do too," Cas spoke up.

Gabriel and Dean looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It happened like this a lot. Sam and Cas decided to do something…girly. While Gabriel and Dean usually chose something that required way less thought.

"Yeah, fine." Dean shoved away from the table. "Are we done here, then?"

It was Christmas morning. Judgment day, as they say. Dean woke up with Cas's letter next to him.

_Dean,_

_I do not understand the majority of your references. Although, I am currently listening to Poison. Does that count? I find the majority of your jokes repulsive, and I rarely see the point in pie. Nevertheless, I see your point. I will never deny you pie, Dean Winchester._

_I would fall for you._

_With Love,_

_Castiel_

* * *

><p>Gabriel, who had gotten his letter the night before, carefully opened the white envelope.<p>

_Gabe,_

_I love that I'm the only one who gets to call you that. I actually love that you act so differently around other people, because I know that only I get to see the real you. I love that you don't think I'm too tall. I love that about you. I love the look on your face right after you orgasm, and I love the look you get when you're being a tease. You always raise one eyebrow when you think you're winning. I know that you have started eating salads for me, even though I know you'd rather eat sugar all the time. You make me feel better no matter what shit we went through that day. When something good happens, I want to run to you and tell you. I want you in my life. I want to wake up with you every morning and I want to fall asleep with you in my arms. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Sammy_

* * *

><p>Sam slept in longer than normal. On his bedside table was a letter and a candycane.<p>

_Sammy,_

_You are the peanut to my M&M, the chocolate covering to my cherry, the red striped swirl to my candy cane. I am only myself when I am with you. I can only hope that is enough._

_Yada Yada,_

_Gabriel_

_PS- Remember what we did on your birthday? That should happen again. Multiple times._

* * *

><p>It was almost the middle of the day by the time Cas opened his. If he was honest, he would admit that it was because he was afraid. What if his letter wasn't good enough? What if Dean forgot to write a letter? Hell, what if Dean changed his mind about him?<p>

That afternoon, Cas showed up in Dean's bedroom to get the letter. Instead, he found Dean sitting on his bed, holding a rather destroyed-looking envelope.

"Dean?"

"I know…I know. It looks awful. But…" He actually looked embarrassed. "Here you go."

Cas slowly opened the crumpled letter.

_Cas,_

_I love you._

_-Dean._

That night, each couple retired to their bedrooms and slept soundly, which was rare for them.


	6. Trust

Prompt: Cas wants to learn about the certain...benefits of humanity.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Dean."<p>

He was sitting on his bed doing a crossword puzzle when Cas poofed in naked. Well, he wasn't so much filling in the crossword as staring at all the clues he didn't know.

Wait. Cas was naked?

"Cas! What the hell?" Dean threw his book, well, Sam's book, to the ground sat up.

"I want to experience the physical pleasure that humans enjoy so much."

Dean nearly choked. Then, he laughed. "Hah. Good one. Now get dressed. Ok?"

"Dean," Cas said almost solemnly. "I am being serious."

A million thoughts raced through Dean's mind. There were so many ways he could take this. The only problem was which one to choose?

"Um…Alright, Cas. Gimme time to shower and we'll go out to a 'palace of fornication" as you call it and—"

"Dean."

This time when Cas said his name, he could almost feel the word wash over him, sending tinglines down his spine. Which sounded like crap. He'd apparently been listening to Sam too much.

"Cas," Dean murmured with the same reverence. "Why me?"

"You're the only one I trust."

* * *

><p>Sam walked into Bobby's house. Damn, but it was cold outside. Rubbing his hands together to warm them, he called out, "Dean?"<p>

The racket that came from upstairs scared Sam so much he bounded up the stairs three at a time.

When he opened the bedroom door, the sight that met his eyes nearly caused him to faint. And Sam doesn't faint.

Dean was on the ground with a pillow covering his soft spots, which Sam figured were not so soft at the moment. Cas was on his knees on the bed, nothing covering him.

"Uh…" Sam managed to get out before he flat out grinned. "You guys okay?"

Cas truly smiled for the first time Sam could remember.

"Yes, Sam. We are well."

Dean was red with embarrassment all the way to his ears.

Sam sloced the door and laughed. He couldn't wait to tell Gabriel.


	7. His Moose

Prompt: Gabriel gets Sam to wear moose ears by promising him something special in return?

* * *

><p>"I know where Cas is."<p>

Sam's jaw dropped. Of course, Gabriel would just open with that.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The angel sighed, "Will you wrap you thick skull around this? I. Know. Where. Castiel. Is."

Sam could have kissed him, he was so happy. Actually, he did kiss him.

"Oh my God, Gabriel! This is great! Now Dean will be happy. And we don't have to hide our relationship because we're afraid of rubbing it in his face and…and…"

He was so excited that he was buzzing.

"Sam. Calm down. Please. It's not…that easy."

His face fell. "I should've figured that. Do you need my help to go get him or…what?"

"I don't need your help…persay." He grinned. "Lucifer has him. Which sucks, but hey, you can't win 'em all."

"I don't have to go and offer my vessel do I because that is just—"

Gabriel nearly smacked him. "If you would shut up for two seconds, I'll tell you."

Sam stayed quiet.

"Chuck had a vision. Which is really more of a drunken hallucination, but whatever. Blame heaven for the choice of profits. Anyway, chuck had a vision, that if I get you to wear moose antler, and take a picture, then he'll give Cas back."

Sam looked puzzled. And embarrassed. "Moose antlers? What the hell, Gabe? I mean…Moose antlers!"

Gabriel shrugged. "It's for Castiel…Think of Dean."

Grudgingly, Sam nodded. Gabriel snapped his fingers, causing moose antlers attached to a headband and a camera to appear. Sam put on the antlers. Gabriel snapped the picture.

As soon as the flash went off, Dean and Castiel appeared from the other room. They were cracking up. Gabriel soon joined them.

"I hate you guys," Sam pouted as he took off the antlers, threw them across the room, and stormed out.

"We've offended him…" Cas said sadly. He was still smiling, though.

"Go get him, Gabriel." Dean commanded, snickering.

"Don't worry. He's my moose. I'll get him."


	8. New Year's Resolutions

Prompt: New Year's Resolutions.

* * *

><p>Dean didn't really do New Year's Resolutions. To be honest, it was way too gimmicky for him. But, it was Sam and Gabriel's first round of Holidays together, and they made everyone participate. Unfortunately, that meant that Dean had to come up with a Resolution.<p>

And one for Cas. Because Cas never did it by himself. For every holiday thus far, Dean had come up with Cas's…whatever. Valentine card. Firework. Something green so he wouldn't get pinched. All in all…it didn't really bug Dean.

Until now. He could hardly come up with one for himself, let alone someone else.

Dean didn't jog. He didn't eat healthy. He didn't do arts and crafts. Which are probably all things to have a resolution about, but let's be real, it has to be something Dean is actually gonna do.

He'd been trying to think of one since Christmas.

So when New Year's Eve rolled around, Dean was in a slight panic. Slight, mind you. Sammy was going to kick his ass if he didn't have a resolution. Not that he couldn't take Sammy, but come on, the boy was gargantuan.

At a few minutes to midnight, he grabbed Castiel and ran upstairs.

"I don't have a resolution for you. Hell, I couldn't even come up with one for me."

"That's alright, Dean," Cas said as the partygoers downstairs began to count down from 10.

"Wait, What?"

9…8…

"I already have a resolution."

6…5…

"Well I don't have one. So what is it.?"

3…2…

"You."

They never made it back down to the party.

Dean never came up with a resolution.

Both angel and human had everything in each other's arms.


	9. Wedding

Prompt: Wedding.

* * *

><p>Dean was nervous wreck.<p>

"For the love of all that is holy, boy, will you stop pacing and calm down?" Bobby said grumpily. He didn't want to be standing in the backyard in a monkey suit any more than Dean did, but he was doing it. So Dean should just calm down.

"But what if he changes his mind? What if the angels intervene? What if the bible and all those horrible people are right and this isn't supposed to happen? What if it's wrong? What if Lucifer shows up? What if—"

Bobby smacks him across the face. "Would you calm down, please? I'm sweatin' enough in this damn suit without worrying about you runnin' off on this whole thing. So stand there with your hands in your pockets and chill out."

Dean did as he was told. He'd been this nervous only a few times his entire life. Going to see Sam for the first time since he'd left for Stanford. Going in to say goodbye to Lisa in the Hospital. But this…this topped all of them.

Sam finally joined them and Bobby led the way. Only a few chairs were set out. Filling them were Jo, Ellen, Ash, one of Bobby's exes, and surprisingly, Crowley and Zachariah. Dean, Sam, and Bobby stood in front of them all. At the altar.

Today, Dean was getting married.

Sam was his Best Man.

Bobby was officiating.

Music started, coming from…where? Dean shrugged. He wasn't going to focus on that. He didn't care about that.

Gabriel, who had threatened to wear a dress for the occasion, was, thankfully, in a very dapper suit, walking down the aisle.

Following him, wearing black pants, a white button-down shirt, a blue tie, and black jacket, and a beige trench coat, was Castiel.

"Cas…" Dean whispered to himself. For some reason, the angel looked even more…angelic today. Ordinarily, Dean would've smacked himself for that comment. But today was special. Today, it was okay to be cheesy. It was basically required.

When Cas reached the altar and stood next to him, Dean immediately clasped his hand. Calmness flooded over him. This was right. Everything was okay. Cas was going to be his.

Bobby began to speak, his voice shaking a little.

"Okay everybody. I mean. Um. Dearly Beloved…"

* * *

><p><em>Castiel and Dean had been "Destiel" for about six months. At least, that's what Sam liked to call him. He thought it was funny.<em>

_Dean wanted to punch him in the face._

_Lucifer had taken Sam, which left Bobby to cover the outside of the building, and him and Cas to go in for recapture. Only, the mission didn't go as planned._

_They found themselves locked in a room. No windows. Only 2 doors, both locked. They'd been huddled together for what seemed like hours before music began playing from somewhere, Dean looked up. There were speakers located in the corners near the ceiling. It took him a while, but he finally recognized the song._

_Slow Dancing in a Burning Room by…some dumb guy._

_Sam had it on his ipod, which he insisted they listen to sometimes on the road._

_Smoke began to fill the room; Cas touched one of the door knobs and found it hot. Dean could see flames starting to consume the door._

_Lucifer was full of irony on this one._

_They locked eyes and crashed into each other. They kissed until they had no more air, then pulled away, gasping for breath. They sat there, holding each other._

_Smoke filled their lungs and stung their eyes._

"_Cas…" Dean managed to rasp out._

"_Yes?" Cas sounded just as bad off._

"_Be mine…"_

"_I am, Dean. I am."_

"_No. Marry me."_

_They had both blacked out shortly after that._

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you Man and…um," Bobby faltered. "And angel, I guess."<p>

Dean and Cas kissed. They didn't care that there were other people around them. Hell, the only people they saw were each other in this moment.

"_It's not a silly little moment._

_It's not the storm before the calm._

_This is the deep and dying breath of_

_This love that we've been working on._

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to…"_

Cas grinned as he began to recognize the song.

There was not a real reception to this wedding. No huge cake. No champagne. No band. All they had was pie, which Cas had vowed to try, and beer. And the stereo of the impala turned up loud enough to hear inside the house. They wouldn't dance, or have cheesy speeches.

Cas leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Baby, you're the only light I ever saw."

Dean smiled.

You know what? This was all they needed.


	10. Temporary Bliss

Prompt: Temporary Bliss by The Cab

* * *

><p>Dean stilled.<p>

Cas was naked on his hands and knees in front of him.

"Cas…" he whispered, pleadingly.

"It is alright, Dean."

He entered Cas with one swift stroke. The angel groaned and balled his hands in the sheets.

Dean pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still inside Cas, then plunged back in. Dean leaned over him, his front flush against hi back, and began a steady rhythm.

Cas stayed silent. As he always did.

One of Dean's hands continued to grip Cas's hip while the other snaked around and encircled his cock.

Dean's rhythm became sloppy, faltering every so often.

"My angel," he murmured against Cas's neck. "Mine…My angel…"

Dean orgasmed, closely followed by Cas. He rolled off of him and both men cleaned themselves up.

Dean lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Cas curled into a ball, his back to Dean.

* * *

><p>As it always did, the next morning brought cold eyes and even colder hearts. Sam and Bobby knew something was wrong by the way Dean never met the angel's eyes, and Cas never asked those endearing questions with a tilt to his head. It had been going on for months, but still, no one knew what was wrong.<p>

That night, when Dean called to him like he always did, Cas came. Though he made no move to towards the bed.

"Cas…"

"Dean…Please…" Cas didn't want to do this again. He couldn't.

Dean closed his eyes, swallowed back tears, and nodded slowly. When he looked up again, Cas was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were torture for all four men. Cas was grumpy, when he even decided to show up. Dean barely spoke. Bobby was so tired of all the drama that he didn't even call them idgits anymore. And Sam was caught in the middle of it, per usual.<p>

Dean sat on his bed hugging his knees. It was dark and rainy outside. His stomach rolled. It had started on a night like this. Sam had been, once again, locked in the panic room and Bobby had drunk himself into a stuper before passing out on the couch.

And Dean…well, he was just lonely.

He'd known all along how Cas felt about him; it didn't take a genius. The way Cas never failed to save his ass. The way Cas looked at him, stood up for him. It was all there.

So that night, as lonely as he'd been, he had used it to his advantage. He had used Cas.

Like the angel, his angel, was some sort of fuck bunny.

His stomach rolled again and he thought he might throw up.

Cas had loved him and Dean had…had abused that.

It wasn't until later that he realized he loved Cas just as much. Unfortunately, he was afraid he was too late.

"Cas?" He called out. Tears were streaming fown his case. He knew he looked pathetic and he didn't case. "Cas…Please…Please…"

Suddenly, the angel appeared in front of him, looked just as awful as Dean felt.

"You, Cas. I need you."

"I told you No, Dean." He sighed. "It's nothing but temporary bliss."

"Then let's make it permanent." His word surprised him as much as they did Cas. Still, he knew them to be true. He needed Cas. He loved Cas. "I need you, Cas. I need you in every way. And…And right now, I need you inside me."

"Dean…"

"Please."

Dean's plea was all Cas needed.

It ended much the way it began: on a rainy night with a desperate attempt to dispel lonliness.

But was it permanent this time? Or just temporary bliss?


	11. Endlessly

Prompt: Endlessly by The Cab

* * *

><p>When Dean died, Sam didn't speak for a month. Bobby gave up on everything. Cas had supposedly gone back to heaven to continue as a soldier of the Lord. Gabriel knew better. He knew Cas was really trying to find a way to raise him once again from perdition.<p>

It was a moot point, but Gabriel wasn't about to tell Cas that. Besides, he had bigger problems to deal with: Sam.

Normally, he used humor in these kinds of situations. The one and only time he'd tried a joke, Sam had slammed him against the wall and threatened his manly parts. After that, Gabriel went with just being silent and being there.

Dean's birthday rolled around and, as expected, it was the worst day they had since the funeral. Sam spent the whole day sitting on the front stoop drinking beer. But he didn't get drunk. Nothing could cut through the gravity and sorrow weighing on his soul.

That night, when Sam entered his rom, he found Gabriel. His bed had been made and turned down.

"You can lay off the suicide watch now, Gabriel." Sam said, taking off his shoes, then his socks. "I'm not gonna do anything."

"That's not why I'm here and you know it." Gabriel spoke so softly and calmly that it almost didn't sound like him. He then started unbuttoning Sam's shirt, sliding it off his shoulders.

"Gabriel, what are you—"

"Shh, Sam. Just let me do this," Gabriel whispered. He continued to undress Sam. "I love you. And I know that this is the worst possible time to realize it. So I'm not pushing anything. Not until you're ready." Sam was now down to just his boxers. Gabriel went on. "But right now, you need this as much as I do."

The angel stripped to his briefs and told Sam to lay down. He lay behind him, curled against his back with his arm around Sam's waist.

Sam began to cry. Gabriel placed a chaste kiss on the top of this spine and whispered comforting words to his love.

This went on for months. Season passed. Trees lost their leaves and gained them back. Everyone started to heal.

Including Sam.

Without sadness clouding his vision, he could see just how much Gabriel had cared for him. For the past year and a half, the angel had done nothing but care for him. The angel loved him.

So on the night of Dean's birthday, Sam made his bed and turned it down. In the middle of the bed, he placed a single piece of paper with song lyrics on it.

_There's a shop down the street,_

_Where they sell plastic rings,_

_For a quarter a piece, I swear it._

_Yeah, I know that it's cheap,_

_Not like gold in your dreams,_

_But I hope that you'll still wear it._

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,_

_And my jeans may all be ripped._

_I'm not perfect, but I swear,_

_I'm perfect for you._

_And there's no guarantee,_

_That this will be easy._

_It's not a miracle you need, believe me._

_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,_

_But I will love you endlessly._

_Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

At bed time, Sam entered his room to find Gabriel sitting on the bed read the paper.

"Sam…" Gabriel started, but he stopped the angel.

"I love you too, Gabriel. You've been selfless the past few years. And I've finally realized my own feelings, "Sam got down on one knee and pulled out a cheap, blue, plastic ring. "I know it isn't much. And that you could magic one much better but—"

"Yes."

"You don't have to—"

"Yes."

This time when they went to sleep, Sam cried out Gabriel's name instead of simply crying.


	12. Sacrifice

Prompt: Shower

* * *

><p>Gabriel's breath hitched in his throat, as it did every time he saw Sam undress. When he turned around, standing before him in nothing deep red, silk, boxers, Gabriel took sighed deeply, regaining control.<p>

"You're still fully dressed…" Sam pointed out the obvious, trying to make light of the situation.

He couldn't speak. Sam had never worn anything that…sexy before. Sure, he was always good looking. But this was a first.

_He did this for you_, Gabriel reminded himself.

_Yeah, but he only wants you for this. Nothing else_, he told himself. _He has Castiel for the saving. You're only for fucking._

Aware that he was probably making Sam uncomfortable, Gabriel undressed, never moving his eyes from him as he slowly pulled down his boxers.

As they stepped in the shower, Gabriel cursed himself for getting into this situation. He hated that it had come to this. At the same time, he knew that he couldn't be close to Sam any other way.

Turning the hot water on, their kiss hot and tender.

"Gabriel," Sam sighed, pulling away from him with a devilish smile on his face. "You won't break me."

A low growl erupted from his chest as his control faltered. Pushing the taller man against the wall, Gabriel kissed his jaw line and moved down his neck. While one hand was placed on his hip, the other skated around his chest, rolling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Gabriel's lips found the space where Sam's neck met his collarbone, and bit gently, leaving a mark and eliciting a low moan from Sam.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Gabriel mumbled against his skin. He gently turned Sam around, trapping her between him and the wall.

"Doing what?" Sam dodged his question, groaning as entered him roughly.

Grabbing Sam's hair, Gabriel turned Sam's head to look in his eyes, he pulled almost all the way out of him, only to sink back into him.

"Tell me no, Sam," Gabriel half-begged her. "Tell me to stop."

"Gabriel…" Sam moaned.

"Tell me to stop, Sam."

"Don't…Please…Don't stop," He whispered, rolling his hips against his. "Please…"

At his plea, what little control Gabriel had maintained crumbled. The dam broke. Their "love-making" was hard and fast and messy. They came together in a series of rough moans and growls.

Later, when Sam quickly got dressed and left the hotel room, Gabriel was still pulling on his clothes.

They'd done this so many times at this point that it had become a regular occurrence. Sam would call out for him, and Gabriel would arrive, unable to deny him anything.

The only thing that kept Gabriel going is that Sam never asking him to stop.

Sam never once said No.


	13. Had a Bad Day Again

PROMPT: Dean had a bad day and Cas tries to cheer him up

* * *

><p>Cas watched as Dean kicked the Impala, threw a wrench violently into the dirt, huffed, then apologized to both inanimate objects. Cas smiled. At first, he hadn't understood Dean at all. And yet, he'd grown to have a very strong attachment to the human. Who'd have thought?<p>

The longer he watched Dean work on the car, the more Cas understood about the man. Dean ran on instinct. He went with what he knew to be true, unlike Sam who often went on feelings.

Dean attempted to start the Impala, only to have it growl, then give up. He cursed and threw his hands up in the air in surrender.

Cas walks up to Dean and taps him on the shoulder.

Startled, Dean turns around and immediately hugged him.

"I thought you were toast." He said. "Sam was getting beat, and my baby had gotten ripped, and then you…you disappeared."

But Cas knew Dean well. He knew how hard it was for the human to talk about his emotions and just how much his last comment had cost him.

"Did you try tightening the rotator valve?" Cas changed the subject. "And I think the fan belt is too tight. That's why it won't run properly."

Dean's eyes welled up with tears. Never had he been so proud of someone than he was of Cas in that moment.

And people said that Angels didn't understand humans.


	14. Birthday Gifts

Prompt: The couples exchange Birthday Gifts.

* * *

><p>Gabriel loved birthdays. It seems odd, considering he'd been alive for millennia, but he truly loved birthdays. He went all out for them. Hell, for Zachariah's birthday one year, he'd hired several strippers who dressed up like angels. Zachariah did not appreciate the irony, but Gabriel thought it was rather genius.<p>

Tomorrow was Sam's birthday. Which meant that not only was he going to go all out, but it had to be perfect for his boyfriend.

That was the hard part for him, finding something that Sam was just going to love. Strippers, huge cakes, fireworks, none of it screamed "Sammy". A new laptop? Nah. That wasn't extravagant enough.

Gabriel had wracked his brain for months trying to figure it all out. Then one day, Sam was complaining about how he'd read all the books in Bobby's house and he was bored of reading the same old crap.

So Gabriel wrote Sam a book.

It wasn't a very big book. And he didn't so much as sit down and write it as he did just…materialize it. But it was all his original thoughts, so that counts for something, right?

It was May 2nd, late at night, when Gabriel produced the book and handed it to Sam. They had been simply lying in bed and talking. Sam talked about his dreams, what he used to want out of life, and what he wants now. Gabriel just…talked about them. How much he loved Sam, and their future together. Then he gave Sam the book.

"What is this?" Sam asked in wonder.

"It's your birthday present, kid."

The cover was simple black leather. When Sam opened it, he found, in beautiful script, "To my Sammy, whom you will always be. Mine."

Choking back tears, Sam said the first thing that came to mind. "There's no title."

Gabriel blushed, "I didn't think our love needed one."

* * *

><p>Sam hated birthdays. It was understandable, of course, considering how his birthdays, and half birthdays, have gone in the past. Still, Sam never got over it. Dean never pushed him to. Bobby didn't care. So here he was, trying to figure out the perfect birthday gift to Gabriel, with the gloom of birthday-hatred hanging over his head.<p>

But that wasn't his biggest problem, surprisingly. What do you get a man, a freakin archangel, who can materialize anything he could ever want?

Sam literally face-palmed. He had no idea what he was going to do. Gabriel loved birthdays; he went all out for them. And Sam couldn't even figure out something that wouldn't make his mother cringe in her grave.

He knew the angel liked old movies, comedy, and sweet stuff. So…maybe he'd rent an old Marx Brothers movie and make a cake? No. He shook his head. That was dumb.

Then Gabriel came waltzing into the room with an old school cassette Walkman, blew a kiss to Sam, and walked out of the room through the opposite door. And then it hit him.

He was going to make his archangel boyfriend a mix-tape.

Sure, it was lame. And probably really stupid. But it would come from the heart and that's what counts…right?

On June 25th, Gabriel sat across from Sam on their bed, giddy with excitement.

"Sammy! Please please please."

The human smiled and pulled the gift out of his reach. "I know it isn't much…but—"

"Gah! I don't care. Gimme." Sam laughed nervously and gave the angel his present.

Gabriel opened his gift like a child, wrapping paper flying everywhere. When he finally saw what it was exactly, he grinned widely and hugged Sam.

"What's on it?"

Sam just silently handed him a piece of paper.

_Sexy Love by Ne-Yo_

_Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova_

_Take You Down by Chris Brown_

_All I Ever Needed by Bret Michaels_

_Irresistible You by Bobby Darin_

_Wonderwall by Oasis_

_You by Switchfoot_

_All In by Lifehouse_

_Endlessly, by The Cab_

* * *

><p>Dean didn't care about birthdays. In fact, he'd be perfectly fine if one never happened again. It's not that he hated them, like Sam did; he just…didn't give a rat's ass about birthdays. Still, he knew some people did, so he was going to do something for Cas.<p>

If he could even figure something out.

When they were younger, Sam liked to give personal gifts. Something that required thought and creativity. Dean tended more towards giving duct tape and salt rounds or offering to fix someone's car. But something told him that just wasn't going to work for Cas, besides the obvious point that he didn't have a car.

He didn't keep track of things like important moments in their relationship, or songs that played at certain times. To be honest, he didn't pay attention to much of anything. Normally, Cas didn't care. But what if he did this time? What if this one time, on his birthday, Cas decided to give a shit if he was sentimental or not?

Dean groaned, unable to hide his frustration.

"Dean?" Cas questioned, laying a hand on his arm. "Is everything alright?"

And then the best gift ever hit him like a ton of bricks. He had it.

"Uh. Yeah, Cas. Everything is…perfect."

When September 1st rolled around, Dean was so nervous he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He literally thought that he'd throw up or pass out before anything even happened.

Cas entered their bedroom and immediately frowned. Dean was sitting on the edge of their bed, his palms sweaty, nearly rocking back and forth.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Cas asked once again.

"I…yeah. I-I'm fine. Just…"

Cas's head tilted. "Just what?"

"Today is your birthday, right?" the angel nodded. "Well…I;m not very good with gifts. You know? Like…like one year I gave Sam a unicycle cause I thought it would be a good gift and it…it really wasn't. And then one time, one Bobby's birthday—"

"Dean. You're rambling."

"Yeah…I…It took me a while to come up with the best present for you. But…I think I finally found one worth giving."

Cas gasped as Dean got down on his knees in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you me, Cas. That's my present to you. I know it isn't much. But it's all I got. I love you. And I know I've said that before, but I need to you to know that I mean it. I'm yours, Cas. Forever."

The angel knelt next to his boyfriend and kissed him soundly.

"You're all I've ever wanted." He whispered against Dean's lips.

* * *

><p>Castiel didn't understand birthdays. His whole life, he'd seen people celebrate them, yet he still had no clue why. Why would someone celebrate getting older? Isn't that the opposite of what humans, and angels, truly wanted?<p>

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes. Cas hadn't intended to go anywhere in particular, he just wanted to get away from the chaos that was Bobby's house to think. He found himself in the woods. A small stream flowed directly in front of him and he was surrounded by towering trees. It was truly beautiful.

Two squirrels ran around them, and then chased each other up a tree, seemingly playing a game of tag. Two birds flew around each other and landed on the small branch of a bush. They rubbed their heads together affectionately. A couple of fish swam across each other in a lace pattern. And so Cas knew just what to give Dean for his birthday.

The angel smiled. He couldn't wait.

On December 7th, when Dean entered their bedroom, he could tell Cas was up to something.

"Uh…Cas?"

"Hello, Dean." Apparently, he was nervous. "Are…you ready for your birthday gift?

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah…Yeah. I guess."

Cas placed his hand on Dean's cheek and asked him to close his eyes. A bright white light exploded from the angel's hand and was quickly absorbed by Dean's skin. It was only a split second flash, but both beings felt it to their core.

"What…what was that?" Dean stammered.

"Part of my grace."

Dean's eyes rounded in awe. "What?"

"You are now a part of me," Cas murmured. "As you have always been. Happy birthday, baby."


	15. God's Prophecy

Prompt 1: Dean and Cas get snowed in.

Prompt 2: Dean and Cas share their first kiss.

[I highly recommend this one. It's got a good plot. =]

* * *

><p><em>There were pieces of the puzzle that not even the archangels knew. Destiny was a known facet of the world, and the angels had knowledge of what was to happen. But they didn't know everything. In fact, there was a huge chunk that God hadn't revealed yet.<em>

_Christians [and Jews and Muslims] kept trying to contort the bible to fit their ideals and beliefs. Clearly, it didn't work like that. Jesus Christ was the first to understand that the bible really isn't as cryptic as people make it out to be. It simply is. Each book of the bible serves its purpose. Except for Leviticus, which was really only put in there to cause friction. Even God understood that conflict had to happen eventually. What people don't realize is that Jesus never said anything about homosexuality or sexual orientation. And if Jesus didn't say, and God didn't think it, how can it be?_

_Anyway, much about the Winchester boys' prophecy has been under wraps. God and Jesus decided to keep everything on a need-to-know basis. Up until this point, everything had been known by everyone. As the brothers grew, their predicted story was achieved, Apocolypse and all. And with Bobby's death came the last well-known tidbit. Everything that was about to happen was unknown to all but three: God, Jesus, and Gabriel. And Gabriel only knew because of a fluke._

_And so our story begins. With the unknown._

"_What the hell, Cas?" Dean blustered._

"_I'm sorry, Dean."_

"_No. No no no. Don't you tell me sorry. Tell me you can get us out of here."_

_Cas looked down at his shoes. "I cannot get us out of here. It's as if…as if we're…stuck here."_

"_Explain to me how and angel can get stuck somewhere? I mean, I don't see any holy oil around, do you?"_

"_The only way we could be trapped here is if a higher power wanted us here."_

_Dean sighed, seeing this whole conversation as a moot point. Cas simply tilted his head, as if he were thinking._

_God smiled. They were in for the long haul._

* * *

><p>They were stuck in a cabin of sorts. It had only two rooms. A bathroom inhabited one room, while the other housed the kitchenette, living room, and bedroom.<p>

What a combo deal.

Scouring the place had been the first thing Dean had done, followed by salting all the entrances. Not that they would really need it. The snow outside was about an inch above the bottom of the window, which meant it was about 4 feet. And it wasn't that pansy snow that was all powder. This was honest-to-God frozen solid ice snow.

Dean was not happy.

Not that Cas wasn't happy as well, Dean just…couldn't read the angel. He'd done nothing but stand, rooted in one spot, for the past 3 hours.

So Dean, clearly the intelligent one, started a fire in the fireplace, gathered all the pillows and blankets, putting them in the space between the couch and the mantle, and attempted to round up some grub.

Only there was none. No food in the entire cabin.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean finally asked. The angel said nothing. "Cas!"

"Shh," was the only response he received.

"Excuse me?...Cas!"

"Dean. I'm trying to listen."

"What are you? Tuning into Angel Radio? How's that working out for you?"

"Not well," Cas sighed and his shoulders sagged. "there is nothing."

"Wait…like "nothing" nothing?"

"I mean there is nothing. Usually, I can hear the angels just fine, and they talk about your prophecy. The destiny of the Winchester boys. Then, I get a little insight as to what to do next, and everything is okay."

Dean could feel a "but" coming.

"But," Cas continued. "There is nothing. It seems…that no one knows anything."

"So…what do we do?" Dean asked after a while.

"I do not know."

* * *

><p><em>To be honest, God hadn't expected it to take this long. Of course, he knew it would take time, but he'd thought that the two beings were much farther along than that. Not that it was a problem' it simply…complicated things a bit, made their timeline longer and more drawn out.<em>

_Not to mention that Gabriel was about to combust with the knowledge._

_With no real heat, and no food, Dean would not last too much longer. He only hoped that Castiel realized this before it was too late._

* * *

><p>Dean was curled up by the fire, huddled under several blankets.<p>

"Dean…Your body temperature is getting too low. And you haven't eaten in days."

"I-I'm aware o-of th-that C-c-cas." Dean stuttered. He was seriously about to freeze what little ass he had completely off. "H-how are y-you sti-still aliv-ve?"

"I can heal my vessel. Whatever damage the temperature does, I can counter it. Just like how I don't need to eat or sleep."

"Fu-fuck y-you," Dean tried to sound menacing. "W-why don't-t y-you share som-me of that-t he-healing m-moj-jo."

Cas moved so quickly he startled Dean to the point where he yelped. Apparently the cold was affecting his core, because Dean Winchester did not yelp.

"Hold still," Cas commanded before placing two fingers on Dean's forehead and focusing all of his Grace into the point where he was connected to the human.

Dean was slowly being filled with a warmth that took the edge off of the freezing cold. When it seemed that he had stopped shivering, Cas pulled away and waited.

* * *

><p><em>Gabriel practically tackled God. "It worked! They did it! Okay, can I go get him now?"<em>

_Shaking his head and smirking, he said, "Not yet, my child. You know what needs to happen."_

_Gabriel went off to pout, leaving God to simply watch the wonder that was Dean Winchester and Castiel._

* * *

><p>Soon enough, however, the trembling came back, violently.<p>

"Tr-try it ag-gain." Dean pleaded. He was man enough to admit when he'd given up, and he'd given up a long time before he couldn't feel is hands anymore.

Cas looked…almost sheepish. "I can only think of one other way. It should work much better, more permanently, but it is a bit…unorthodox."

"Ju-just t-tell m-me." Dean shuttered.

"You already know that demons enter their hosts through their mouth." Dean nodded, so Cas continued. "Angels inhabit vessels the same way. And I don't know if you remember when Anna got her Grace back but…" He trailed off.

Dean looked at him expectantly, unable to speak.

"Long story short, as you would say, is that the only way to truly fill you with my Grace and warm you permanently, is…by mouth."

The Winchester considered that for a moment. "S-so. You w-what? Thr-throw up-p on m-me?"

The angel let a small smile slip onto his lips.

And before Dean knew what was happening, Cas's lips were on his. Not only was his best friend kissing him, with tongue, but he could feel the other man's grace spread throughout his body. It was quick, and suddenly, he was so hot he couldn't hardly stand it.

They pulled apart. Cas widened his eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. Dean simply grinned.

* * *

><p><em>God waved his hand from heaven, opening the cabin door wide. The snow had disappeared. Only bright green grass and trees adorned the scenery. He watched as Dean slowly took Castiel's hand and led him outside.<em>

"_Gabriel," the Almighty called. When the archangel appeared he continued. "You may retrieve Sam now. But remember, a single kiss is all the prophecy calls for at this moment. Don't get too carried away with your loved one."_

_Squeeing with joy, Gabriel vanished. God grinned. His creations were truly extraordinary. Certainly their love being the strongest power of all._

_He paused for a moment. Perhaps he should tell the rest of his angel-offspring about the next phase of the Winchesters' destiny? Or maybe not, he decided. Besides, the look on Zachariah's face when he finds out about his role in everything will be quite funny._

_And God loved funny._


	16. Shut Up, Train

Dean can't honestly remember the last time he'd gotten a full night's sleep. At least, full for him. Six hours was considered normal, but recently it had been more like two or three. That's only if you count the minutes between nightmares. After Bobby's death, the nightmares got worse than ever before. Dean had mourned, of course, but then he'd cursed Cas.

_Shut up, train. I'm trying to sleep._

_Can't you show me a little sympathy?_

Bobby had left through no fault of his own. It's not like you could help a bullet to the brain. But Cas…Cas had jumped onto the crazy train and driven everyone to hell.

This was what kept Dean up at night. The fact that Cas left him.

_This is the only time I can get any peace._

_So shut up, train. I'm tryin to sleep._

He rolled over to his side and faced the wall. Sam was snoring behind him, on the other bed. During the day, he would hunt, or eat, or drink, and it took his mind off of everything, off of Cas. But daylight meant dealing with Sam's sympathetic stares, cajoling tones, or pathetic attempts at empathy.

_Every time the front door shakes,_

_Every time I hear the breaks,_

_And that long whistle cryin through the night_,

Truth be told, Sam had been very…weird about the whole thing. He had mourned the loss of Cas, then moved on. He'd deeply felt the loss of Bobby, then moved on.

Dean had to hand it to the kid, he was resilient.

_I'm reminded of the way I feel._

_Just like that cold black steel,_

_Gettin crushed by your wheels tonight._

_I don't need no more pain so shut up, train._

At night, with Sam asleep, Dean should be able to find solace in the silence. But he never did. In fact, it was always worse at night. Because he wasn't as numb as he pretended to be, and sleep wasn't distracting enough to his psyche.

_I hope you're happy now. I am wide awake._

_Now I gotta deal with every ounce of this heartache._

_While you're moving on, I'm stuck in this place._

_It's all your fault so shut up, train._

Unable to lie still any longer, Dean got up to take a shower. The beginnings of sunlight were starting to peak out into the sky, so it shouldn't give Sam any reason to lecture him. Not that he cared at this point. Even his little brother's bitching was better than the vicious but dull ache of sorrow.

And now he sounds like a soap opera.

Sighing, he stepped into the shower.

_Every time the front door shakes,_

_Every time I hear the breaks,_

_And that long whistle cryin through the night,_

He took care of the essentials, and then simply stood there, letting the hot water beat against his skin. The water was scalding, but at least he was feeling…something.

_I'm reminded of the way I feel._

_Just like that cold black steal,_

_Gettin crushed by your wheels tonight._

Almost in slow motion, the bar of motel soap fell from its ledge and landed in the water at his feet.

_I can't take no more pain so shut up, train._

Dean should've reached down to pick it up. But then, Dean Winchester rarely paid attention to what he should do.

_Shut up, train. Stop rubbin it in._

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and let the water wash over his face. He shook his head, flinging water everywhere. He shifted his feet.

_You've made your point._

Dean's foot landed on the miniscule bar of soap. That he should have picked up. His feet went out from under him. His hand slammed into the grab bar on the wall. That he should have held on to.

His head hit the tub's faucet. And his world went black.

_I give up you win._

"I've got you," Dean heard his angel say as consciousness slipped away. The oldest Winchester smiled. Finally, he could be with Cas again.

_You win._

Gabriel was the one who told Cas about the funeral. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, but no one else in heaven was going to tell him.

Of course, it wasn't so much a funeral as a giant Dean-Bonfire. His body up on the pyre, Sam standing next to the flames.

_You're all the noise, all the pain, every night, same ole thing._

It was Sam who spoke first. "We should have told him."

Cas nodded regretfully.

"I know we didn't because it was safer and everything. But…we should have told him anyway. It…It would've been better that way."

Again, Cas simply nodded.

_Why don't you shut up, train? Go on shut up, train._

"I guess I'll…uh…Give you some time," Sam bowed his head to Cas and walked off. Sam was so much stronger than any of them. The angel realized that now.

I give up. I give in. Raise a flag. Let you in

Cas simply stared at his friend, his remains in the burning embers.

_Why don't you shut up, train? Go on and shut up, train._

"Why did you do this, Dean? Why didn't you fight it?"

_Oh, shut up, train._

"I was alive, Dean. All this time, I was alive…"

_Shut up, train._

"I was alive…"


	17. His Angel

Dean had never believed in God. Because if God existed, all the stupid crap he and Sammy had ever gone through wouldn't have happened. When he was four years old, carrying his brother out of the house to save him, he had prayed. He hadn't prayed since.

Then Castiel gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.

Since then, Dean found talking to the angel very comforting. While Bobby and Sam were sleeping, they would sit on the hood of the Impala and simply talk. About everything. He learned that there is more sex in the bible than most people know. He learned about how "Thou shalt not kill" isn't actually one of the commandments. It's really more of an unwritten rule. Nowhere in the bible does it say that Jesus was actually resurrected. It says that after three days, the stone was rolled away and the tomb was empty. No zombie Jesus, just nothingness.

The most interesting thing, however, was that Lucifer was not inherently bad. He was simply given a job by God and he has succeeded. His mission was to tempt humans, then tell God what happened. Lucifer was a spy, to put it plainly. Castiel smiled as he recalled Uriel telling him that Jesus had always wanted Lucifer's job.

The way Cas talked about his family, it made Dean get the warm and fuzzies. Not that he was much one for the sentimental side of things, but hey, no one was perfect. He and Sam often watched Fox and The Hound and cried man tears. Even that, though, couldn't compare to the reverence with which the angel spoke. It was clear to Dean that Cas believed. Cas loved his God. Cas had faith.

After his angel walked into the waters of that lake, and he uses "his angel" very deliberately, Dean started praying again. He missed all those talks with Cas. Learning things from someone who is devout, but knows the truth. He knew of his angel's dislike of hypocritical priests and holy men who preached lies about the bible and the religion. Looking back, Dean realized that only Cas could have gotten him to listen. Because only Cas told him the truth.

Every morning before he got out of bed and every night before he fell asleep, Dean prayed. Of course, it wasn't as rigid as many people taught their children prayer should be. No, Dean had more of a conversation with God, just chatting about whatever was on his mind.

Sure, God already knew, but it made him feel better to say it. Maybe even Cas could hear him, wherever he was.

After Bobby died, Dean started going to church. It took him a while to find one that he liked, especially because they moved around so much, but Dean found that he liked the Catholic churches best. Not the really big ones, though. He wasn't much for feeling like he was going to be attacked my monks at any second. No, he really liked the small, rural churches.

They felt more personal. Because that's what it all was at this point. Personal.

At first, Dean would get up before dawn, without Sam's knowledge, and go to the earliest mass he could find. This went on every Sunday for weeks. Sometimes, he'd go on Wednesday nights, just to get a little extra time. Still, without fail, he was there.

Then one morning, he found Sam leaning on the Impala wearing his Sunday best. Which looked a lot like Dean's Sunday Best: A button down shirt, their FBI jackets, and jeans. Together, they started going to church.

The Winchester's going to church. Who would have thought?

* * *

><p>Everyone's heaven looks different. For Ash, it was the Roadhouse. For an autistic man, it was an eternal Tuesday afternoon. And for Dean Winchester, it was the road. Him, the Impala, and all the good music he could think of. All he ever did was drive. Though Dean had died of honest to God natural causes at the ripe old age of 83, he was 30 again. This was his heaven.<p>

He was in the middle of rocking out to Fallen Angel by Poison when, with a flutter of wings, Castiel appeared. Dean braked hard, turning to look at the angel when the car stopped. His angel. His fallen angel.

Whether Dean smiled at the irony, or at Cas, he couldn't know.

"Cas…"

"Hello, Dean."

"You…" Dean stammered. "You're in my heaven? You're…part of my heaven."

"To some extent." Cas answered cryptically. Then he abruptly changed the subject. "You began going to church. You prayed."

Dean nodded, unable to speak. His throat was too thick with emotion.

Cas motioned for Dean to continue driving, as if his angel was here to stay. They talked about heaven, and hell, and earth. They talked about all the things they had talked about before, and Dean told him about the last 50 years. Of course, Cas already knew all of it, for Cas had spent the last 50 years watching Dean Winchester grow up.

Dean reached out and grasped his angel's hand. He knew, then, that none of the rest really mattered, not the car or the music, or the road.

Cas was his heaven. Cas was his faith.

And maybe, someday, Sammy would be here too, sitting in the back of the Impala and making fun of his big brother and his big brother's angel.


	18. Could Have

Wasting no time, Sam tore at Gabriel's shirt. Buttons popped off and landed somewhere in the room. Neither man bothered to look where. Gabriel ripped Sam's shirt over his head and flung it, too, across the room. Hands fumbled clumsily at the buttons on jeans, then the zippers.

Gabriel could have snapped them all off, but he didn't.

Down to only their boxers, arms wrapped around each other tightly, they finally kissed. It was rough and sloppy. None of Sam's usual caring, or Gabriel's usual finesse.

"Just this once." Sam murmured between kisses.

"Yeah. Once." Gabriel quickly agreed, pushing the taller man down on the bed. His fingers dipped in the waistband at Sam's hips. "Are you sure, kiddo?"

He nodded, pulling the angel down for another hard kiss.

Sam could have said no, but he didn't.

When Gabriel's mouth wrapped around the head of Sam's cock, he swore loudly.

It wasn't long before he blew his load into the angel's mouth and laid back, spent, on the mattress. Gabriel, unfulfilled, had different plans, of course. He flipped Sam over onto his stomach and angled his hips up. Gripping the larger man's hips tightly, Gabriel entered him with no preparation, no warning. There was nothing but white hot pain that filled Sam, but he took it. He took it until Gabriel finished.

It had been rough and fast and angry, but that was just how they'd both needed it.

Then the angel snapped his fingers, re-clothing them both, and disappeared from the motel room.

* * *

><p>5 years later<p>

Sam stood in front of a crowd full of people, Dean on his right, Gabriel on his left. He thought back to how it all started, and he couldn't help but smirk. None of his stories ever ended the way he thought they would.

"Do you, Sam Winchester, take this man, Gabriel—"

"Yeah. Yes. I do." He cut Bobby off from finishing the rest. To be honest, he didn't care. He was focused on his upcoming honeymoon.

"Well, then. I know pronounce you Angel and…um, Sam. I guess…"

The couple kissed. The crowd, as small as it was, cheered, and then there was nothing. Sam hadn't even heard Gabriel snap his fingers.

Wasting no time, Sam tore at Gabriel's suit. Buttons popped off and landed somewhere in the room. Neither man bothered to look where. Gabriel ripped Sam's shirt over his head and flung it, too, across the room. Hands fumbled clumsily at the buttons on their dress pants, then the zippers.

Gabriel could have snapped them all off, but he didn't.

Afterwards, they lounged in the afterglow of sex and grace.

It had been gentle and slow and loving, and that was just how they'd both wanted it.

Gabriel nuzzled into Sam's neck. "I'm glad you said yes," he whispered.

The Winchester simply smiled and rolled Gabriel over onto his back.

Sam could have said no, but he didn't.


	19. Sam Sold His Soul

You would have thought Sam would have learned by now that cross roads deals were never really worth. They ended up hurting much more than they helped. Nevertheless, Sam made a deal without letting anyone else know. Because if Dean knew, his ass would have been toast.

Gabriel woke with a start. Well, perhaps woke is the wrong word. He...came back to life. One minute he was nothing, and the next he was being slammed into his vessel. Immediately, he used what mojo he had to feel out everyone. What he found was immensely disheartening. Bobby was gone. Cas was gone. And Sam was gone. Which meant...

Gabriel sighed, it meant Dean was all alone.

Against his better judgment, he waited a few days to rebuild his strength. He would be no use to anyone if his grace wasn't strong enough to do anything. And dealing with a Dean who was mourning 2 family members and an angel would take all the strength he could muster. It took about 2 weeks, but he was finally ready to face the music, as they say. He didn't think it would be literally.

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting in a grungy motel room in the middle of Texas somewhere between Amarillo and Lubbock. Which meant he was in the middle of nowhere. Glass bottles were scattered around him, labels advertising Jack, Jim, Johnny Red, Johnny Black, and Jose. Apparently, Dean had seen Coyote Ugly too many times.<p>

The music blaring unbelievably loud was not in the human's usual repertoire. In fact, it was everything Dean hated. Some longhaired boy crooned an emo tune about self-conclusion.

"Hey Dean-o. What's crackalackin?" Humor was the best medicine after all.

Dean simply looked at him, then took a long pull from a container that cautioned "do not ingest."

Gabriel immediately yanked the bottle away from him. "What the hell, Dean? Are you trying to kill yourself."

"The rest stopped working." Dean slurred, failing in his attempt to sit up.

Simultaneously feeling annoyed with and sorry for the lonely human, Gabriel brushed his finger against Dean's forehead, hoping he would sleep off all the alcohol and maybe some of the misery.

While Dean slept, Gabriel turned off the music and did his own form of research. He sat silently on the other bed, feeling out everyone he could think of. He contacted Uriel, Raphael, and even some of the nicer demons he knew. Each told the story of Castiel's rise to power, then failure, and of Bobby's sad death. But none knew what happened to Sam Winchester, which was good, in some respects. It meant that he wasn't anyone's vessel, and wasn't serving time in hell, among several other things. But where the hell was he?

Gabriel turned to the Winchester Gospel for answers. And there it was.

It was not a recently developed Winchester trait. In fact, this one went all the way back to dead old dead. Sam had made a crossroads deal. Sam had sold his soul.

But why?

Dean finally woke. He attempted to sit up and immediately laid back down. Not only did his head hurt like a mother, but his throat was raw and his stomach burned.

"I wouldn't suggesting moving too much."

He looked up to see who it was. "Aw…fuck."

"It's nice to see you too." Apparently, Gabriel's 'caring' voice was 'sarcasm'. He snapped, a glass of water and two aspirin appearing on the bedside table.

"Thanks…" Dean murmured. "Now go away."

"No can do, kid. You're stuck with me." Gabriel sat next to Dean. "I have an important question for you, though."

The Winchester took the pain killers and sighed heavily. "What."

"When did Sam leave?"

Dean stilled. It didn't even look like he was breathing. Gabriel was about to check his pulse when he finally spoke. "A few months ago."

"Shit." Dean looked at him expectantly. Begrudgingly, Gabriel answered. "That's around the time I came back to life."

Hangover and all, Dean flung himself at Gabriel, fists flying.

The two beings cohabitated in relative silence for the next few weeks. Gabriel felt guilty. Dean missed his best friend and his brother and his father-figure. All in all, both of them were miserable.

"Hit me." Gabriel said out of the blue one night. They'd slept all day, and the darkness was starting to get to him. So was the hostility.

"What?"

"I said. Hit me." Gabriel almost smirked at Dean's 'are you crazy' look. "You hate me. I hate myself. We might as well do something about it. So. Hit me."

Dean said nothing. He simply looked down at his hands.

"Oh, come on, Dean-o." Gabriel goaded him. "You know you want to. I mean. I'm not as old or crabby as Bobby. And I'm not tall and lean like Sam. And I sure don't love you as much as Cas did. And—"

At Castiel's name, Dean shot up and slammed Gabriel against the wall. "Don't. Say. His. Name." He warned.

Gabriel quirked and eyebrow up. "Whose name? Castiel's?"

And that's all it took. Dean threw a punch at the angel's stomach, kicked his shins, and damn near strangled him. After about ten minutes, he finally slowed, tiring out too quickly.

He stepped back just enough to see the look on Gabriel's face. It was the saddest he had ever seen the trickster look. And as much as he hated him, no one deserved to look that sad.

Gabriel nearly yelped when Dean's lips came crashing down on his.

Dean pulled away just long enough to rip his shirt over his head. Any protest Gabriel had flew across the room with the shirt. This was probably a bad idea, but neither one of them was going to stop it.

With a snap of the angel's fingers, their clothes were off. It caused Dean to pause for a moment, but he quickly recovered and brought Gabriel on top of him on the bed. He was about to snap his fingers again when Dean stopped him.

"No lube." He murmured against the angel's lips. "Like it rough."

Dean grabbed Gabriel's cock and guided it to his entrance. The angel hooked his arms under Dean's knees and thrust hard.

Both men were silent, with the exception of the occasional grunt. The fucking was just that: fucking. It was rough and would have hurt both of them under other circumstances. But Gabriel was an angel. And Dean was too far gone to care.

They came together and immediately put distance between them.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was lost in thought when, suddenly, Dean slung his arms across the angel's chest.<p>

"Mmmm, Cas…" Dean's words were muffled, but Gabriel heard them none-the-less.

That's when he figured out everything that had been plaguing him for the past year. Sam hadn't intended to bring him back. He'd wanted a different angel. He'd wanted to bring Castiel back. For Dean.

But the crossroads demon had given Dean the wrong one.


	20. Sam's Journal

Sam wrote in a journal every night before he went to bed. Sure, he wrote about what they'd killed that day and how they'd killed it. But mostly, he just wrote things he couldn't talk to dean about. For instance, he was thinking of taking some classes online and working on getting his law degree. Or that he was so tired of being treated like a child, he sometimes got into trouble just because he could. Or how Gabriel never left his mind.

He sighed. Gabriel.

Said archangel may not always be in Sam's good graces, but the longer he went without seeing that smirk or hearing the sound of a snap coming from those long fingers, the crankier he got. Gabriel took up a lot of pages in his journal, probably more than he should. But there was just something about the trickster that he couldn't let go of.

Finally, he called it quits and shoved the book into its hiding spot.

* * *

><p>For months, Gabriel had been sneaking into Sam's room and reading his journal. It was wrong, he knew that. But he just couldn't get enough of Sam Winchester. Sure, he was tall and intriguing and snarky in real life, but on paper…<p>

On paper, Sam was everything Gabriel had ever wanted. Which was convenient, considering how much the youngest Winchester talked about the archangel.

As he did every night, Gabriel flipped to the newest entry and read:

_Today marks the anniversary of the day Dean showed up at Stanford and whisked me away to this nomadic life. I can't say rightfully say that I'm sad about it. Dean and I have had some awesome times together. It reminded Sam a lot of when they were younger, which was nice._

_But there always seemed to be something missing. You'd think a psychic turned demonoid turned Lucifer turned sort of normalish guy would be able to tell what, exactly, was missing, but I can't. I have no idea why I feel as though nothing is ever quite right. Or why everything feels unfinished. This is where Dean would tell me to shut up or get out._

_It's hard, being the younger brother to someone so…powerful. I've met powerful beings, sure. But Dean. He's always topped them. Even with all his insecurities, he's always made time for me and made sure I'm set._

_Which, I guess, is the problem. Dean knows his purpose in life. It's saving people, hunting things. And yeah, I love doing it too, but I can't help but feel like I should be something…more. I know that we change lives. I know that the work we do is good._

_But I feel like I should be more than this. It feels like…I'm destined to be more than this. My life should fucking mean something to someone. Dean loves me, I know. And all the angel's cared about me because I was a vessel. But…I want someone who cares not because they have to, but because they want to. I don't need a lot. To be honest, as long as I have Dean, I'm pretty much set to go._

_And I don't want to leave this life. I don't want to stop what we're doing, as scary as it is some days._

_But I am more than the soldier my father raised me to be. I just…want to be treated as more. I want someone to just…fucking care. About me. About Dean. About where we are and why we aren't back yet and why we have gashes all over our bodies._

_When you're younger, a parent is supposed to do that. I didn't have a parent, not really. I had Dean and Uncle Bobby, neither of which are huge fans of anything involving human interaction._

_I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need a parent, even though Dean keeps acting like one. I just need someone to care for two fucking seconds out of every day to ask if I'm okay. To be there when I need to rant. To stay up with me when the nightmares won't go away._

_Dean is great. But he can't fix this one._

_The problem is, I don't know who can._

Gabriel kept staring at the page long after finishing the journal entry. Quickly and quietly, he uncapped a pen and wrote something just under Sam's words.

_I care. Let me help._

He added a smiley face on the end, just to ensure Sam would know it was him.


	21. Fire and Ice

Another OS. Enjoy. =]

* * *

><p>Sam fidgeted in his suit. It was in the middle of August, and he had to wear this dumb thing. The crowd around him was whispering and murmuring, but Sam couldn't care less. He just stood and silently cursed Gabriel for this event.<p>

Then he smiled, memories flooding him.

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Hudson, or Gabriel as he preferred to be called, was making them all stand up in front of class and recite their favorite poem. Of course, the class wasn't poetry, but apparently reciting poetry in front of people was supposed to help with your math skills. Whatever.<em>

_It just meant that Sam had to put on his only suit and stand up in front of class of forty people. His life sucked._

_Gabriel closed his eyes, spun around twice, and whoever went first was who he landed on. So Sam walked to the front of the class, stuck his hands in his pockets, and began to speak:_

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

_The class clapped half-heartedly, only because they had to, and Sam moved to go back to his seat._

"_Not so fast, Mr. Winchester," Gabriel stopped him. "Tell us why you chose that poem."_

_Sam blushed immediately. It wasn't as though he'd just chosen the poem all willy-nilly, but he really didn't want to have to say it in front of his attractive professor._

"_We're waiting" Gabriel said, causing the rest of the class to snicker._

"_I…uh," Sam looked down at his shoes. "I chose this Fire and Ice by Robert Frost because..." He paused and looked directly at his teacher. "Because I don't think he'd talking about the end of the world at all. I think it's so much more than that. The fire…is exactly what he says it is. It's desire. And he would rather get people get lost in what they want, what why desire, what they yearn for, than to have people only do what they think is clean and godly and right. Because Ice…it's no fun. It's predictable. But fire…" Sam grinned. "Fire surprises you."_

_Truth be told, Gabriel had expected such an answer from the perfect student. "That's quite a lot to glean from such a small poem."_

_Sam just smirked. "I thought size wasn't supposed to matter."_

_His classmates giggled. Gabriel continued. "Still, why is fire preferable?"_

"_Pat Benatar sings:_

Fire and ice, you come on like a flame

Then you turn cold shoulder

Fire and ice, I wanna give you my love

You'll just take a little piece of my heart.

_Even she sees it. Ice is safe and perfectly fine if you're scared. But fire gives you life. Fire makes you feel."_

_Gabriel's mouth twisted into a smirk. His class simply stared in awe, oblivious to what had just passed between teacher and student. What they didn't know was that the conversation they'd just witnessed was only foreplay._

* * *

><p>It had proceeded like that for the rest of the semester. They flirted back and forth, and undressed themselves with their eyes over and over again until Christmas break brought peace and they finally came together. Literally.<p>

Sam stood in the front of the mass of people with his hands in his pockets. When he began to speak, silence rippled through the room.

"I'd like to begin with one of Dr. Hudson's…Gabriel's…favorite poems.

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

I think that said all that I need to. Gabriel truly lived his life by this poem. You have to live your life happily. You have to take chances. And if…if that means that you burn, then so be it. Because that's undeniably and better way to live your life than treating people coldly and living in ice.

Gabriel was a hero to his students, and an inspiration to many. He was the love of my life for ten years, and he will continue to be. With him, I held with fire. When I parish a second time, without him, I know it will be in ice. Thank you."

When he sat back down, there were tears in his eyes. The choir began to sing Amazing Grace, and Sam couldn't help but smile. Gabriel would much prefer Pat Benatar.


	22. Baking Day

Prompt: Baking Day

* * *

><p>Every Tuesday was Baking Day. Even if they were in the middle of a case, they would stop working for a few hours and make something delicious. It was the boys and their angels. And occasionally Bobby who liked to heckle them.<p>

They did this to wind down. They did this to bond. They did this because Castiel loved to learn, Sam liked cooking, and Gabriel and Dean just liked to eat. Still, they always did it.

On this particular Tuesday, with Heat of the Moment by Asia playing in the background, they were making Raspberry Swirl Cheesecake. Cas chose the recipe because he was tired of apple pie. They'd had every kind of apple pie known to man, and a few Gabriel just made up.

Dean got to crush the graham crackers, mostly because he liked to beat them with something heavy. Gabriel was in charge of getting the spring form pan out and ready. It was often Gabriel's job. You couldn't trust him with things like butter and flour. That Tuesday had ended badly.

This left Cas and Sam to the actual mixing and baking. Really, it worked out much better this way. Cas got the satisfaction of Dean loving something he'd made, and Sam got the satisfaction of knowing just how hot Gabriel got watching him strut around the kitchen.

The crust was in the pan and they'd poured the cheesecake on top of it. Next came the raspberry droplets. Dean and Gabriel got to use toothpicks to make the swirls happen. Sam put it in the oven because the other three couldn't be trusted with a hot oven. And there it was. The cake was baking. Now, all they had to do was wait.

Sam moved and stood behind Gabriel, wrapping his arms around the much smaller man. It rankled Gabriel to no end. Even Dean could make fun of his size, but Sam couldn't. Not that he ever made fun of Gabriel's size. Like they say, good things come in small packages. Sam pressed his lips to the top of Gabriel's head. Very, very good things. Gabriel just leaned back and let Sam practically curl around him.

Meanwhile, Sam and Cas were merely letting their eyes talk. It wasn't uncommon for them, actually, to have these epic staring contests. In fact, it was weird when it didn't happen. To Sam, it seemed like they were actually speaking to each other, but no words were happening. Which would mean that Dean had A LOT to explain to Sam the next time they were alone.

Content and not at all impatient, especially Dean and Gabriel, they all sat around the kitchen table and talked. It was nice. They were a family in the truest sense of the word, because they loved each other, even when they hated each other.

Finally, after about an hour, their cheesecake was done. Sam, against his better judgment, let Cas take it out of the oven. They opened the door. Cas gripped both sides of the spring form pan with oven mitts. He pulled it off the rack.

And the bottom fell out from under it. It happened so fast that no one moved for several moments.

Then all at the same time, Gabriel cracks up laughing, Dean is trying really hard not to, and Sam just stairs at the cheesecake that is now splattered all over the oven door and the floor. It's just one massive glob of steaming raspberry swirl cheesecake.

Cas looked at Dean, wide eyed, for support. He looked terrified, and sad, and guilty.

Gabriel grabbed four spoons and handed one to each boy. Dean didn't need to be told what to do. He sat on the floor and dug in. Sam sighed as he and Gabriel did the same.

Which left Cas. Who was still standing in the same position, sides of the spring form pan in his hands.

Dean looked up at him. Cas saw the sparkle in his eyes, smile on his lips, and cheesecake on his face. That was all he needed. Cas sat down between Dean and Sam and tasted their creation. It was delicious, actually.

Of course, maybe it was only good because of the company, the situation, and the love infused through out.


	23. It Takes Two

Complete and total schmoopy crack!fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He'd never ever admit it, but Hairspray was Sam's favorite musical. So much so, that when he was 10 and they were hunting a werewolf in Maryland, he ran through the streets singing "Good Morning Baltimore" at the top of his lungs.<p>

He held the ticket tight in his fist. Sam didn't care that he was nearly twenty-eight; he was going to see a Broadway show. By himself. After handing his ticket to the usher, he found his seat and waited. So excited, he didn't notice that no one was joining him in the audience. He was the only person in a seat.

The lights went down and the curtain went up, but Good Morning Baltimore didn't start. Instead, a single man stood in the center of the stage in an expensive suit and fedora.

Then, the music started.

_They say it's a man's world_

_Well, that cannot be denied_

_But what good's a man's world_

_Without a Winchester by your side_

_And so I will wait_

_Until that moment you decide_

Sam's jaw dropped when he saw Gabriel singing the opening verse. When the chorus started, about ten other men filed in behind him.

_That I'm your man_

_And you're my Sam_

_That I'm the sea_

_And you're the clam_

_It takes two, baby,_

_It takes two_

_Doo doo - wop!_

He could see that the men in the background included Castiel, Uriel, Zachariah, Michel, Lucifer, and several other angels. Sam would've laughed if he didn't think he'd be smote on the spot.

_A king ain't a king_

_Without the power behind the throne_

_A prince is a pauper. Babe,_

_Without a dick to call his own_

_So please, darling, choose me_

_I don't wanna rule alone_

_Tell me,_

_I'm your Cas_

_And you're my Dean_

_That no one else_

_Can come between_

_It takes two, baby,_

_It takes two_

The changes Gabriel had made in the lyrics were ridiculous and funny and completely true. He was Sam's Cas. Only, he and Gabriel knew when to go for it and start resolving the sexual tension.

_I dream of a lover, babe,_

_To say the things 1 long to hear_

_So come closer baby,_

_Oh and whisper in my ear_

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to find Gabriel leaning up on one elbow looking down at him. He was even humming the song.<p>

"You're so lame." Sam said, nuzzling into his angel's chest to hide his smile.

"You loved it." Gabriel placed a kiss on the top of Sam's head. "Just be glad I can do it in your dreams. That way I don't have to make it happen in real life."

Sam snapped his head back and looked at him in shock. "You wouldn't…"

Gabriel laughed, a full and hearty sound filling the room. "I wouldn't."

But the gleam in his eyes did nothing to reassure Sam. So Sam did what he did best. He rolled Gabriel under him and spent the rest of the night as one.


	24. What I Love

Schmoopy goodness.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I know they're fighting." Gabriel said suddenly. He and Sam were sitting in their hotel room, Sam's front to his back. Their brothers were staying in the room next door. Though Sam couldn't hear them, it didn't surprise him that the archangel could.<p>

Sam sighed and tightened his hold on Gabriel.

"I know you're trying to hide it me." Gabriel spoke again.

"It's not like—"

"I get it. I do. You're all my family and you protect family. You're protecting me. I'm very thankful." His voice was so low; Sam had to strain to hear him. "I don't…want our family to fall apart…Not like last time…Not that I've just now found you."

Sam's heart melted. He turned Gabriel around in his arms as if he weighed nothing. Now facing each other, he placed his hands on either side of Gabriel's face and looked in his eyes.

"We're still you're family, babe. That won't change. Ever." When Gabriel rolled his eyes, Sam continued. "I love you. That, especially, won't change. Hey, I don't care if our dumb brothers have an apocalypse of their own, I'll still be here, okay? I'm not leaving."

Gabriel still didn't look convinced. So, Sam pushed him to his back and hovered over him. He slowly kissed his lips, something light. "I love that you always taste like candy."

One of Gabriel's eyebrows quirked up.

Sam went on, running his hand lightly down Gabriel's stomach. "And I love the way you feel under me." Sam grinned. "And I love the way I can make you blush."

When Sam kissed the V of skin exposed by his tshirt, Gabriel let out a strangled moan. "Sam…"

"I love the way you say my name like it's the sweetest thing that's ever happened to you."

He was skimming his hand up under Gabriel's when the archangel snapped and, not surprisingly, they clothes were gone.

"I love how eager you are, always ready for me." His hand trailed down to grasp his angel's cock, causing them both to groan. Sam licked Gabriel's nipple with the flat of his tongue, then ran his thumb across the slit on the head of his lover's cock. He brought his thumb to his own mouth, slick with precome, and sucked greedily. "I love the way you taste."

Gabriel's hips bucked up, trying to find some kind of friction, contact, anything.

With a smile, Sam said, "I love how you pretend to be all big and bad, but when we're in bed, you beg for it, beg for me."

"Please…Baby…"

"Please what?" Sam was having way too much fun, but he didn't care. He was proving a point. With one hand next to Gabriel's head, holding himself up, Sam gripped his hop tightly with the other. His thumb pressed the skin just above Gabriel's hipbone, causing him to throw his head back against the covers in ecstasy. Sam could see the signs already. Gabriel's cock was impossibly hard and twitching, he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, and his hands were gripping the sheets like his life depended on it.

Again, Sam grinned, licking the pulse point on Gabriel's neck. "And I love…" Lick "…how I can…" Lick. "…make you come…" Lick. "…without touching you at all."

On cue, just like Sam planned, Gabriel orgasmed, spurting come on both men's chests and stomachs. Finally, he touched Gabriel's over-sensitized cock, causing him to squirm as Sam slowly milked him down from the high.

Not caring that they were both sticky and sweaty, Sam rolled them both over, letting Gabriel lay limp on top of him.

He then kissed Gabriel's temple and whispered, "But most of all, I love you. You're just as much my family as anyone else." After a few moments, Gabriel leaned up on his elbows and placed a kiss on Sam's lips. They eyes met when he pulled away and Sam could see the evil glint that spread across his face.

"Gabriel…" Sam tried to warn threateningly. Instead, it came out as more of a moan.

Gabriel was the one to grin this time. "You wanna know what I love?"


	25. A Drop In The Ocean

Prompt: A Drop In the Ocean by Ron Pope [song]

* * *

><p>They met when they were eight years old. Castiel entered their third grade classroom on the first day of school with a black eye. The teacher, immediately concerned, sent him to the school nurse. She chose Dean as his escort. From there, a friendship blossomed. Cas said that he'd tell Dean whenever he got hurt, and Dean said he'd protect Cas no matter what.<p>

They'd even pinky promised on it.

From then on, they were inseparable. Their parents realized very quickly that keeping them apart was no use, so they let the boys play and scheme and entertain each other at every opportunity. Even John Winchester, Dean's dad, was grateful that Dean had someone to call a friend.

In 7th grade, when Cas came to school with a broken arm and a busted lip, Dean promptly took him to the nurse's station, then told the principle that if he didn't do anything about Cas's dad, then Dean would have to do it himself. Needless to say, Cas's dad was sent to a jail-like rehab facility and was assigned as a ward to his big brother, Gabriel. Which worked out kind of nice, because Dean had a little brother, so they could all hang out.

In 10th grade, when Dean's dad died, and their "Uncle" Bobby came to live with them, Cas held Dean for hours while he cried. Sure, it wasn't manly, but his dad had just died. And he didn't even have to threaten Cas not to tell anyone. It was an unspoken rule that whatever happened between them, happened without anyone else's knowledge.

They'd even pinky promised on it.

So when senior year rolled around, there was a comfortable routine to things. Bobby didn't worry about his boys as long as they were with Cas and Gabriel. Gabriel always kept sweets around the house. They never left Sam out of anything, even though he was four years younger. They each had their niche, too. Cas was the math wizard. The kid could do complex calculus in his head. Dean loved English class, which surprised everyone. He never went anywhere without a notebook and a pen, writing whenever an idea popped into his head. Sam liked history best. Mostly because it was the subject that required the most research and Sam lived for research. Their family was as perfect as a mixed-up family could get.

That is, until Sam got a girlfriend. Then Gabriel started drinking copiously, which made life at home remind him Cas too much of his dad. And as awesome as Bobby was, he couldn't let Cas just live with them. Which meant that it was suddenly a family that hated each other.

It changed when they were eighteen years old. Castiel entered their Spanish classroom one Spring day with cuts on his wrists. Dean nearly smacked his best friend. Instead, he hugged Cas so hard that their breathing synced up perfectly. That night, they talked for hours, like they usually did, but it was…different his time. They suddenly felt the fleetingness of life itself. From there, a love blossomed. Cas said that he'd follow Dean anywhere, and Dean said he'd always be with him, so it wouldn't matter.

They'd even pinky promised on it.

On June 6th, instead of going to graduation, the Winchesters went to Cas's funeral. No, it wasn't Gabriel's fault. Sam had finally broken up with Meg and realized that his was in love with Gabriel. So, everything was perfect as far as that goes.

Cas's dad had come back. He'd shown up at their house drunk, demanding to see his son before he graduates high school.

Cas, being fragile to begin with, broke.

So here Dean was, standing at the funeral of his best friend, the man he had intended to love forever.

* * *

><p>Years later, Dean wrote a book. It was a book of poetry, of course, because he didn't have the attention span to write a full length novel, but it was a book non-the-less.<p>

He won several awards for it. The media went on and on about it. However, his family knew that's not why he wrote it at all.

The inscription said everything he needed it to say.

"_To Cas, because we even pinky promised on it."_

The first poem was one he'd written the day of his Graduation from Dekker High, the day of his beloved's funeral.

"_It's too late to cry_

_Too broken to move on_

_And still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't seek what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_Cause you are my heaven._

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together."_


	26. Hell on an Angel

Warning: Extreme Angst.

Cause I'm an Angst whore.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cas strolled through Bobby Singer's junk yard naked as the day he was born. Well, naked as the day Jimmy Novak was born, anyway. He quietly entered the house through the backdoor to the kitchen. Immediately relieved to hear only silence throughout the building, he lowered himself onto a chair and propped his elbows on the table. The only thing on said table was a single white envelope labeled "Cas". He opened it and began reading.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cas,<em>

_Bobby's gone, if you were wondering why the house is quiet. Sam is probably off seeking revenge on the world. We both know how Sam gets when he's upset. I'm not sure how much you remember about the whole ordeal, I know possession is iffy like that, so I'll start from the beginning._

_The Leviathan…they destroyed you. It was…ugly, to say the least. You weren't you. That was probably the hardest part out of everything. When that shit got you…you just weren't…Cas anymore. Even when you were buddies with Crowley, I could still see you in there. But the Leviathan, they…took you from me. Literally. Which reminds me, your trench coat is upstairs in my bedroom. It's under my pillow._

_Bobby got shot after that, and we lost him too. Losing both of you…and then Sam half-losing his mind…I…I couldn't take much more. I tried. I tried to find Dick and wring his neck for you, but he was a slippery bastard. I tried to save Bobby. I tried to save Sammy. I tried, Cas, you have to know this._

_There are five stages of grief, or so I'm told. The first, denial, I think I covered pretty well while you were still here. I wanted to badly to believe that you weren't betraying us, that you weren't leaving us like everyone else. The anger set in, of course, but I'm always angry, aren't I? Bargaining came next, but then you were there for that too. Again, I tried, Cas. I thought that…with our "more profound bond" I could appeal to…to your heart. I guess…I failed at that too, huh?_

_The few weeks after Bobby died were the depression stage. Sammy and I…we didn't speak for days. We just sat around drinking beer and…staring. Thinking about everything and nothing. Hell, I didn't even eat and…you know how much I like food. It was all I had to smile through the pain when all I wanted was to cry. Manly tears, of course._

_Acceptance hit like a train unable to slow down as it hits a parked car. It was as if I woke up one morning and…everything was okay. Of course, it wasn't okay at all, but it was better. Samm and I went on a few hunts, simple in-and-outs. It was…humanizing. I was no longer a vessel, I was really no longer needed at all._

_If you've made it this far through my ramblings without being tackled in a full body hug, then I am gone too. I can only hope that I was given a proper hunter's funeral. If Sam put me in some pine box in a cemetery, I am so gonna come back and haunt his ass. And he couldn't get of me so easily, I mean, I did teach him everything he knows._

_I hope I meet up with Ash in heaven…I'm sure he's found Ellen and Jo by now, Bobby too. It'll be nice to have a family again, you know?_

_Will you…Will you visit me in heaven? I know you could choose whoevers heaven you wanted to, and only lord knows what mine will be but…I'd like you to visit. It's just…I loved you, okay? I know I never said anything, and I know that it was all about and what I wanted, but I was prepared to do anything for you. All you had to do was ask…_

_You had my heart, Cas. Still do, if the ache in my chest is any indication. Being with you…having you around…it was the closest thing to happiness I felt since Mom died. It…only makes sense that you'd be in my heaven._

_Bye, Cas._

_I'll see you soon, hopefully._

_With love,_

_Dean Winchester_

* * *

><p>Cas finished the letter and sat for a moment, the wheels in his head turning slowly. After a while, he sighed and scratched his head. There was only one thing he couldn't figure out.<p>

Who was Dean Winchester?


	27. Letters From Home

So, I based this off of

Letters From Home by John Michael Montgomery

And Riding With Private Malone by David Ball

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>On average, Sam worked 70 hour weeks. For most people, that would be ridiculous. When would they sleep? But that was just it, Sam didn't want to sleep. These days, any down time he had was put towards doing something, because if he stopped, even for just a few seconds, to sleep or watch TV, the nightmares came. Asleep or awake, they attacked him with a vengeance. The fact that it was always the same topic, the same thing always happened, did little to soften the impact of them. So while Dean, his soul mate, was off fighting a war, Sam worked two jobs just to not go crazy. And it worked. Sort of.<p>

It wasn't something he talked about often, Dean being in the military. Of course, part of the reason was that the US government didn't really consider Sam a part of Dean's life. Having to life off the Base, in secret, would have been even more difficult, so they lied. Even though only Canada recognized it, they were married. Two guys in America with the same last name, apparently, automatically meant brothers. Letting the military big wigs believe this was just so much easier than fighting "Don't Ask, Don't Tell." If anyone asked, they were brothers, their parents had died in a tragic accident, and Dean was all Sam had. Of course, the fact that Sam was eighteen certainly helped. It wasn't particularly easy, by any means, but it's what they had to do and it's what worked.

Once a week, without fail, Sam wrote a letter to Dean and sent it with the Military post every Tuesday.

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Love,<em>

_It's almost dawn. I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be. I saw Ellen and I showed her the ring. Man on the television said something, so I couldn't sleep. But I'll be all right, I'm just missing you. And this is me kissing you: X's and O's…_

He continued to read the letter and felt a familiar ache in his chest. His buddies made fun of him, but the best part of Dean's week was the letter he got from Sam. He never read out the good parts, partially because of the whole gay thing, but mostly because what Sam had written was between them. It belonged to them and no one else.

Dean folded it up and stuck it in the pocket of his shirt, under three layers of rough canvas and Kevlar. This is what he lived for, letters from home.

* * *

><p>There were days when Ellen loved the Roadhouse and couldn't imagine living anywhere else. More frequently, as time went on, however, she hated that she lived so far away from her boys. They had always needed her, especially Sam, but now that Dean was gone most of the time, Ellen wished she could move closer. She knew how impossible it would be. The bar brought in more money each month then selling the place would, and neighborhoods near the army base were more expensive than should be allowed anywhere. So Ellen stayed where she was, fifteen hundred miles away from them.<p>

The saving grace was that Sam called her every other day to keep her updated on any information he heard. It wasn't much, but it was something. Well, that, and every week, she wrote a letter to Dean.

* * *

><p><em>My Dear Dean,<em>

_It is almost June, I hope this letter catches up to you, and finds you well. It's been dry but they're calling for rain. And everything's the same ol' same in Johnsonville. Stubborn 'ol Bobby ain't said too much, but I'm sure you know he sends his love…_

She goes on, and Dean reads silently, a smile on his face. Ellen's letters were always the happiest. She updated him on the weather, the affairs of the roadhouse, what rowdy customer she had that week. It was nice to hear that not much had changed, that he hadn't completely torn the lives of his family and friends apart.

This one got folded up and put right next to Sam's. He told the guys that Ellen sent her best, they whooped and hollered, saying that it was good luck, coming from her. They didn't know Ellen, but Dean was inclined to believe they were right. They loved his letters from home just as much as he did.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dean,<em>

_I know I ain't written. But sittin' here tonight, alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me, I might not have said, so I'll say it now: Son, you make me proud…_

The letter wasn't much, but it said more than Dean could have ever wished for. Bobby had never been one much for words and sentiments, so this like setting off fireworks and hiring a blimp. They guys, usually so curious about his letters, just nodded to him in silence. The look on Dean's face told them everything they needed to know. This wasn't just any letter from home.

* * *

><p>Ten years later…<p>

Castiel Winchester, son of Sam and Dean, was walking through the town of Lawrence Kansas with a heavy heart. For no reason at all, he just felt inexplicably sad. After several blocks, he saw a sign in an old store window that said "Old Chevy for sale", and for some reason, Cas walked right in. The woman didn't know anything about the car, but Cas gave her the money and took his chances.

He took he keys from her and went out back to find the car. This car, though, wasn't just an "Old Chevy". This car was a 1967 Chevy Impala. A shiver ran through him as he got in the seat. Opening the glove box to check the registration, a note fell out.

_2006,_

_My name is Private Dean Winchester. If you're reading this, I didn't make it home. But for every dream that shattered, another one comes true. This car was once a dream of mine, now it belongs to you. And though you may take her and make her your own, you'll always be riding with Private Winchester._


	28. Every Normal Man

**Prompt: "Every normal man must be tempted at times to spit on his hands, hoist the black flag, and begin to slit throats." - H.L Mencken**

* * *

><p>Black eyes hurt. Skinned knees, too. But frozen peas and a band aid healed them right up. What you can't heal so easily are the wounds made from words. A bandage is useless because the stab is invisible. Tylenol won't work because the pain can't be measured. The kinds of scrapes that can't be seen take the longest to heal. But eventually, you learn. Even eight year olds recognize that it's not on you, but instead a reflection of the bully. Because, hey, you're rubber and they're glue, right? Unfortunately, to be rubber, you have to learn to fight.<p>

This is where Sam fell short. Ever since he could remember, Dean had been fighting his battles for him. A busted lip? Dean beat up the kid who did it. Stolen lunch money? Dean got the kid to pay him back with interest. He'd always been there for Sam, always protected him.

But Dean graduated last year. And Sam was the only Winchester at Lee High. His teachers recognized him to be driven and dedicated, everything Dean hadn't been in school, so tenth grade was going quite smoothly.

This is, until Mrs. Jobin assigned their midterm papers. They were to write a thousand words on a life-changing, soul-defining moment in their lives.

Sam worked hard on it and turned it in two weeks laters. When Mrs. Jobin handed them all back, Sam's with a bright green 100 on it, she asked for volunteers to read theirs aloud. When no one raised their hand, she, of course, called on Sam. He groaned, but complied anyway.

"…It isn't until now, actually, as I'm writing this that I realize what it all means. I, Sam Winchester, am gay."

Mrs. Jobin broke into applause, a few girls awww'd and one boy snickered. The rest of the class, thankfully, stayed silent. Sam blushed furiously, seeming to signal the ring of the bell. That's when it started.

The cuts and bruises were easy to explain away. He had Dean believing he was just like him, so only the school nurse knew Sam's secret. Every day at lunch, he would get beaten to a pulp. And every day, he would skip gym in order to get cleaned up. She asked all the appropriate questions, did all the right things. But when it really came down to it, she did nothing. Neither did his teachers, who had to have noticed the merciless teasing and taunting. Still, no one was willing to help the lonely gay boy.

Sam's life was officially one giant cliché. Beating him up didn't satisfy them anymore, neither did making fun of him in the lunch room or egging his car. Instead, they'd moved on to spray painting FAG on his locker and passing lewd notes to him in class. This escalated to nasty rumors and telling Sam he wasn't fit to live.

By the end of his junior year, Sam killed himself. The only note left behind was a quote.

_"Every normal man must be tempted at times to spit on his hands, hoist the black flag, and begin to slit throats." – H.L Mencken_.

* * *

><p><em>15 years later.<em>

The huge room was decorated in red and blue. A thousand or so people filled the room, ooh-ing and aah-ing over the purple accents and elegant setup. Above the podium was a banner that read, "Dean Winchester for President."

When he walked onto the stage, the audience went eerily silent.

"Most of you know how I am, but for those of you who don't, I'm Dean Winchester."

The crowd laughed.

"There are a lot of things you all expect me to say today. And I'm well aware that I could discuss each and every one of them, but I won't. Instead, this afternoon, I'm going to tell a story.

Fifteen years ago, my little brother Sam committed suicide. He came out at school, and got bullied because he was gay. Books told him that it didn't matter. Media told him that it gets better. But none of that changed what was happening to him every day. None of that took away the pain he felt every waking moment.

Sam left behind a single piece of paper with a quote on it. H.L Mencken once said that every man must be tempted at times to spit on his hands, hoist the black flag, and begin to slit throats. Every great American has done just that, although not quite as literally as they did in the dark ages.

Thomas Jefferson wrote the declaration of Independence. Abraham Lincoln fought for a states united. Martin Luther King Jr marched Washington for his rights. These men, metaphorically, hoisted that black flag. They, usually with less blood, began to slit throats.

I, like many men and women before me, believe in equality regardless of age, race, ethnicity, or any other differences we may have. God created us all equal, didn't he?

This is me spitting on my hands and hoisting that flag. I am Rosa Parks sitting in the seat I want to, instead of the one I'm supposed to. I am Susan B Anthony expecting my right to vote. I am George Washington fighting for freedom from persecution.

I am stubborn, headstrong, and I have an abundance of faith. These are the qualities you want in a president. However, perhaps you all were expecting me to lecture you on birth control, abortion, the oil crisis, global warming, and national debt. I would go on for hours, just like my opponents, and bore you to death, but I chose not to.

I believe that if we can accept one another, regardless of any differences, then the rest of it will work itself out. That's not say it won't take effort, because it will. But it will be easier if we see each other as equals. I believe this is possible because I believe in the United States of America. I believe in Sammy.

Thank you all."


	29. Two Masters

Wincestiel. No real prompt. Just smut. and some fluff. =]

* * *

><p>He knew the moment it happened that he would be punished. He could, of course, use the excuse that he couldn't help it, that instinct kicked in, but it wasn't true. They all knew that. He'd done exactly what he thought was best. Putting himself in danger wasn't part of the plan. Being bait wasn't part of the plan.<p>

The nest wasn't supposed to be that big. Most vampires ran in groups of eleven or twelve. He and Dean had been prepared for sixteen and seventeen even, but twenty-eight? Twenty-eight vamps was excessive. With the surprise of the extras, it was just as bad as going in blind. Dean took down four the moment they entered the decrepit warehouse. Sam was right behind him, dropping two in rapid succession. Six down, twenty-two to go. It took a lot of sweat and blood, but they finally got seven more down. Fifteen were left. Sam and Dean were out of ammo and dead man's blood, and their decapitation weapons were thrown across the room in the scuffle.

"Call Cas," Sam whispered harshly at Dean.

"What?"

"Call Cas." He didn't wait for Dean's answer that time. They didn't want Dean anyway. They wanted him.

Sam banked left and made a straight shot for the door, conveniently located on the other side of the room. Realizing what he was doing, the vamps followed, cornering him. He was truly surrounded by all fifteen of the bloodsucking morons. Thankfully, "moronic actions" is exactly what he was counting on.

With the vampires distracted, Dean had enough time to call Castiel and get ready for the surprise attack. The angel arrived and, with Dean's help, brought down the last of the vampire clan. It was done. They'd actually succeeded.

He smiled triumphantly at the other two men, only to see steely glares in return.

Like he said, Sam knew the moment it happened that he'd be punished.

The ride back to hotel was silent, as expected. Even Cas rode with them which, of course, only added to the tension coursing through Sam's veins. They parked outside their room and walked calmly to the entrance. Dean unlocked the door. The moment Sam stepped inside, he knelt on the floor in front of the king-sized bed. He sat back on his feet, forearms resting on his thighs, palms up. He knew this is what Dean and Cas needed. This is what Sam needed.

"Samuel," Cas spoke. Dean was too angry to do anything right now but keep his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm disappointed in you. Do you know why?"

Sam only nodded.

"You may speak." Cas allowed. "Explain yourself."

"Cas." He took a deep fortifying breath. "Dean and me were in trouble. It was the only possible way I could see for you to help us." He shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. "Dean wasn't gonna call you with all the vamps surrounding us, so…so I did what I thought I had to do. I broke away, it gave Dean some time. I knew you both would follow…I…I did what I thought was best."

"Goddammit, Sammy. You put yourself in danger!"

"Dean." Castiel raised his hand, stopping his explosion. In all other things, they were equal in their dominance. But not this, not talking. "Sam. You cannot place yourself in situations like that."

"You promised to always protect me." Sam countered.

"We did. However, you've also promised us that you will not put yourself in precarious circumstances."

Sam bowed his head, looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You're damn right you're sorry." Dean stepped in. "You can't do that to me, Sammy. You can't do that to us."

He nodded, still looking down.

"It's time for your punishment." Cas said quietly. His tone sent shivers down Sam's spine that were hard to fight off.

"Strip, then get on the bed, Sammy. On your hands and knees."

Sam obeyed. How could he not? He'd disappointed them, scared them. He owed them this. It didn't hurt, of course, that Sam would get pleasure too. They always took care of him that way.

To be honest, Sam had no idea what to expect. He'd never seen Dean this angry before, at least not since this arrangement started. He'd never seen Cas so…calm, controlled even. Usually, the angel was almost hesitant in his dominating Sam. Now, it looked as though he wanted nothing more than to give his subordinate what he deserved. Again, Sam shivered.

He didn't know when they'd undressed, but Cas was suddenly on his knees in front of him, cock at mouth level. The angel tapped Sam's cheek lightly and he opened obediently, sucking down Cas's length. Damn, Cas was big. He knew this already, of course, but it surprised him every time. Dean was no slouch, by any means, but Cas…Cas even gave Sam a run for his money size-wise. Jimmy's wife must've been a very happy woman.

Sam was shaken from his thoughts by a firm smack to his ass. He moaned, sending vibrations through Cas, who chuckled and threaded his fingers through Sam's hair.

"We know how much you love this, Samuel. But this is your punishment." Cas's voice was soothing, as always, such a contrast to the hard penance Dean was laying on him. He focused on the hard cock in his mouth. Sam loved sucking dick. It may be crude, but he loved it anyway. Such a submissive position, so easily over-taken, yes it was he who held the power. Truly, it was a rush, something Sam often got lost in, which is why he didn't notice that Dean had stopping his spanking until one cool, lubed finger went knuckle-deep into his hole. Sam shuddered, his mouth tightening around Cas.

"Easy, Samuel." Cas hushed.

Dean leaned in close to Sam's ear, murmuring quietly. "I'm gonna fuck you, Sammy. I'm gonna come inside and make you mine, ours, getting you all ready for Cas. Then, he's gonna fuck you, while you're still all wet and open." He was now working two fingers in and out of Sam, slowly adding a third. "How does that sound?"

It sounded pretty damn good, but he didn't have a chance to respond because Cas chose that moment to thrust into Sam's mouth, forcing himself past the gag reflex. The angel's hands kept Sam's head in place otherwise, he would have tried to pull away and follow Dean's fingers as they left him. He barely had time to register the squelching sound of lube before he felt the blunt head of Dean's cock pressing past the sensitive ring of muscle and into his ass, not stopping until he was balls deep.

They were Winchesters, and an angel, so some pain was welcome. But they were always careful when it came to this, never pushing further than he could handle. Cas gave Dean the go-ahead after receiving the signal from Sam. Dean began thrusting hard and fast, which propelled the younger Winchesters back and forth, Cas's cock sliding across his throat with each pass. He closed his eyes and clenched around Dean. He hummed around Cas. This was what he craved. This was his bliss.

Dean came silently, as he always did, and pressed a kiss to Sam's shoulder. "Oh, Sammy…"

As Dean pulled out of him, Cas stroked Sam's cheek once more and did the same.

Sam smiled contentedly, but didn't move. San sat in front of him on the bed and kissed him gently. Cas, now behind him, entered him swiftly. It was easy, still open and wet after Dean.

"Don't hold it in, Samuel." Cas commanded. "Let us hear you."

He let loose, practically moaning like a porn star. Except this wasn't fake. Sam was feeling every bit of pleasure that poured from his lips.

"Dean…please…" Sam begged as Cas pounded into him. "Please. Let me…"

Cas answered him with a smack on the ass. Then said, "Samuel. You have to tell us exactly what you want. We're not mind readers."

Dean smirked.

"Le…Let me come. Please I n-need to." He paused and let out a particularly long groan as Cas hit that special spot inside him. "I need to come. Oh, God. Please."

Cas pulled all the way out. "Do you think he deserves it, Dean? Our love did put himself in danger. He broke his promise to us."

Sam whimpered and bit his lip. They'd never been so cruel as to deny him orgasm, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

His thoughts were interrupted by Cas slamming back into him, hitting his prostate with each stroke. To make it worse, or better, depending on how you looked at it, Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, jacking him slowly. Cas kissed his back, then his neck. Dean kissed him lips, then other side of his neck.

He could just barely feel their breath on each ear before he heard them both.

"Come." They whispered.

Sam's orgasm was powerful, every muscle tensing. Cas followed him over the edge, hands gripping Sam's hips almost painfully. There would be bruises, but he didn't care. He was too blissed out. It wasn't until his high diminished that he realized they'd moved him and cleaned up the mess.

"God…Sammy…" Dean murmured from his left.

"Yes, Samuel." Cas was on his right. "You gave us quite a scare today."

"I'm sorry…"

"We know." Dean curled himself around Sam's back.

Sam now had his head on Cas's shoulder. "I wanted to save us. To give you time to get together. I thought—"

"Hush." Cas ran his fingers through Sam's hair. It's okay." He could feel tears on his bare skin. "Don't be sad, Samuel. Or regretful. Everything turned out alright."

He nodded.

"Our job is to protect you, Sammy. We hate seeing you in danger." Dean's lips moved against his shoulder.

"I love you, Dean, Cas."

"We love you, too."

Sam wasn't sure which of his lovers said it as sleep took over. But it didn't matter. He knew it was true.


End file.
